1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for managing missed calls and unread messages.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of communication, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. Now, the mobile phones are the major means of communication in business, industry, government and social intercourse. The mobile phones provide various functionalities for people, such as short message services, communications, games, calendars, music, etc. More and more people utilize mobile phones to communicate with others, transmit data with others, and record personal information, etc. However, when people forget to bring their mobile phones with themselves, incoming calls or short messages may not be timely received.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for overcoming the above-mention problem.